Kota Santri (SEVENTEEN LOKAL)
by barbielukai
Summary: Disinilah, tempat tiga belas laki-laki kurang belaian bertemu dan membuat rumah menjadi lebih meriah dibanding biasanya, sampai yang punya rumah angkat tangan! SEVENTEEN LOKAL!au; jeongcheol;soonhoon;seoksoo;junhao;meanie;verkwan dan chan dalam bentuk lokal!
1. Introduction

**_Author's cuap_**

_._

_._

_Back with me, _BarbieLuKai yang _suddenly_ menghilang, dan tidak diketahui jejaknya. Eh pas kembali, readernya yang malah kabur. Oke kali ini gue cuma mau nitip cerita doang di sini. Biar lapak gue gak tandus-tandus banget:"

Jadi, gue pernah bikin ff seventeen versi lokal di tahun 2017 yang waktu itu terkenal banget, kaya anak svt pake nama lokal dan gue tertarik sampai benar-benar gak bisa kembali dan melupakan semua ff seventeen gue yang lain. Dan karena disini gak bisa nge_-insert _poto, gue saranin perkuatlah imajinasi kalian wahai para reader tersayang.

Gue jelasin dulu deh karakter-karakternya.

/ Seungcheol : Irfan Dio Pratama (Dio)

Jeonghan : Muhammad Alfin Ar-Rahim (Alfin)

Joshua : Joshua Setya Aji (Joshua)

Junhui/Jun : Devandio Putra (Evan)

Soonyoung/Hoshi : Akbar Al-Farisy (Faris)

Wonwoo : Aditya Baskara (Adit)

Jihoon/Woozi : Daren Nor Natan (Daren)

Seokmin/DK : Ananda Budi Hartanto (Anan)

Mingyu : Candra Putra Madjid (Candra)

Myunghao/The8 : Arfanda Yunarto (Arfan)

Seungkwan : Muhammad Adi Perdana (Adi)

Hansol/Vernon : Muhammad Hadis Bukhari (Hades)

Chan/Dino : Ara Airlangga (Erlang)

Couple : jeongcheol;seoksoo;soonhoon;

junhao;verkwan;meanie; dan biarlah ichan jomblo _because_ dia dedek emes uwu

**Warning : ini yang harus diperingatkan pertama kali. _Basically_, mereka ini anak kosan (iya gue menyambar konsep life of jisoo dan kos-kosan svt tapi ga sama seriusan), boyslove (sangat), _must be open minded _/ harus malahan! Karena ini hanya fiksi dan tidak nyata, dilarang baper, baper temennya setan, kadang ratednya bisa jadi mature, dan kadang ada yang di luar batas manusia, _this is pure fanfiction, dude_ dan ya, kalo ada yang ngomongin "kasian ortu lo kalo tau anaknya bikin beginian" _I must say that my parent is cool about it (this is what you've got whenhaving an open-minded mom, love you mom_) **

**Oh iya, untuk nama, latar tempat, dan lain hal adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan biar cerita mendekati realita. Tidak, ini tidak nyata gaes, cuma ambil beberapa tempat di google sebagai referensi, kalo salah maaf ya**

**Warning lain menyusul intinya, nikmatin aja dulu mumpung ena**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEVENTEEN LOKAL STORY**

**LIFE OF LOCAL BOYS SERIES**

**KOTA SANTRI**

**Latar Waktu : Tahun 2017**

**Throwback to 2 years ago**

.

.

.

Irfan Dio Pratama (_diperankan oleh Seventeen_)

Bisa dipanggil Dio;Di;Yo;Kak Dio;Kerdus;YO JAN LUPA LU UDAH NUNGGAK 5 BULAN!

Lahir di Malang, 8 Agustus 1995

ig : diopratama95 (jangan dicari)

_**Sejarah Lahirnya Irfan Dio Pratama**_

Irfan Dio Pratama merupakan anak kedua dari 3 bersaudara dari pasangan Diandra Pratama dan Hanifa Lestari. Lahir di Malang, 8 Agustus 1995.

Sekarang tengah kuliah semester 8 jurusan teknik elektro di Institut Teknologi Busan-Jakarta alias ITB. Belum punya keinginan buat ngurus skripsi, antara niat mau ngerdusin adek tingkat dulu atau apa ga jelas. Punya pacar super duper sabar yang cantik bernama Alfin Ar-Rahim, teman seperjuangan di kosan.

Lulusan terbaik waktu SMA, dengan NEM hampir mendekati 60. Diterima lewat jalur raport, meskipun penampilan cam kerdus gembel.

Penuh dengan gombalan, ya ampun! Kalian jangan sampe dibaperin sama ini orang! Masih banyak laki-laki yang mau sama kalian tapi bukan orang ini.

Meskipun begitu, dia jago menggoyang Alfin di ranjang :"

Sudah, gausah minta tanda-tangan! Kerdus kok dibiasin -_- heran gua.

Cintanya cuma buat Alfin seorang

Ciri-cirinya : sedikit berisi, bergusi besar, mata tajam, rambut merah cokelat, berwibawa seperti bapak kebanyakan

.

.

.

Muhammad Alfin Ar-Rahim (_diperankan oleh Jeonghan Seventeen_)

Biasa dipanggil Alfin;Fin;Kak Alfin;Cewe sini dong; IYA KAK AMPUN JAN DIGAMPOL!

Lahir di Aceh, 4 Oktober 1995

ig : alfinarrahim

**Sejarah Lahirnya Muhammad Alfin Ar-Rahim**

Muhammad Alfin Ar-Rahim adalah putra satu-satunya di keluarga Pak Rahim asal Aceh. Merupakan anak kedua tiga bersaudara dari pasangan suami istri Teuku Abdurrahim dan Cut Inneke. Lahir di Aceh, 4 Oktober 1995, sekarang tengah berusaha menyelesaikan studi kedokterannya di Universitas Indonesia, semoga dia berhasil lulus dan bisa melanjutkan koas di rumah sakit dekat kosan :"

Pacarnya Dio, sampai saat ini masih bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa nerima kerdus pindahan cam dia :(

Dulu satu sekolah juga, beda kelas, tetep kompak dilihat dan juga menyabet sebagai lulusan terbaik kedua.

Udah lu gausah operasi plastik kalo liat Alfin.

Bawaannya ngiri karna cantik ga ketulungan. Wajar aja mah si Dio suka :"

Pas mamanya hamil mungkin makan kosmetik makanya jatohnya cantik :"

Kakak-Adeknya juga cantik, ibarat virus, kecantikan Bu Inneke nular :" /bagi dong ke saya, tante/ .g

Jangan ada yang bilang dia cantik, ntar lo kena gampol kaya Evan

Ciri-cirinya : ramping, rambut sedikit bergelombang seleher berwarna blonde, cantik, bersahaja seperti ibu kebanyakan.

.

.

.

Joshua Setya Aji (_diperankan oleh Joshua Seventeen_)

Biasa dipanggil Joshua;Jojo;Shua;Kak Joshua;Manis Goyang Dikit Dong

Lahir di Tenggarong, 30 Desember 1995

ig : setyaji

**Sejarah Lahirnya Joshua Setya Aji**

Joshua Setya Aji atau biasa dipanggil Joshua adalah anak sulung dua bersaudara dari pasangan Kutai-Banjar plus Amerika, Aji Adriansyah dan Michelle Jenniere . Lahir di Tenggarong, 30 Desember 1995, kakak tingkat semester 8 di Universitas Indonesia jurusan Ilmu Hubungan Internasional.

Dengan cita-cita pengen ke luar negeri :" padahal mama bule :(

Bersama Dio dan Alfin, Joshua merupakan tetua ketiga yang sangat digilai adik-adik kosannya.

Terutama Candra dan Anan.

Manis ga ketulungan, ya ampun tebu aja kalah mah :"

Suka bikin khilap anak kosan, apalagi kalo keluar cuma pake boxer sepaha dan kaos kedodoran.

Mantan pacarnya keponakan Presiden, tapi putus gara-gara ketahuan :( sekarang sih pacaran sama Anan, iya adik kos sendiri, habis suka digoyang sih

Jablay, kalo diganggu Candra bukannya marah tapi cuma senyam-senyum.

Matre, suka morotin Evan :)

Untung menggairahkan ya, Shu :"

Ciri-cirinya : bermata kucing, jenaka, suka menggoda, berambut cokelat muda, MANIS GA KETULUNGAN, idaman satu kosan, jablay

.

.

.

Devandio Putra (_diperankan oleh Jun Seventeen_)

Biasa dipanggil Evan;Devan;Kak Evan; Van, pinjem dulu duit buat bayar kos :"

Lahir di Surabaya, 10 Juni 1996

ig : devandio.p

**_Sejarah lahirnya Devandio Putra_**

Devandio Putra alias Evan adalah anak pertama dari dua bersaudara pasangan suami istri Vincent Putra dan Larasati Nia.

Merupakan mahasiswa semester 6 jurusan bisnis di Universitas Indonesia. _Of course_. Holang kaya. Tampan juga suka bikin Alfin sama Joshua lupa diri. Ga cuma mereka, anggota Montoq Squad yang lain juga. Kecuali Arfan :"

Kenapa memilih bisnis? Karena suatu saat nanti Atoyot Auto 2100 akan menjadi miliknya. Suatu saat.

Anaknya pendiam. Kalo lo belum tau orangnya. Suka main bekel bareng Faris. Suka jailin Adit dan Daren karena seumuran. Suka sama Arfan.

Ecieee. Itu loh adek tingkat yang telminya nauzubillah, tapi ga pernah peka kalo udah dimodusin Evan :"

Termasuk yang suka diporotin, tapi gapapa selama kekayaan keluarga ga bakal habis 7 turunan, dia ikhlas lahir batin.

Ciri-cirinya : sipit tapi bukan orang cina, ganteng, tinggi, benar-benar orang kaya, berambut hitam, bearoma uang

.

.

.

Akbar Al-Farisy (_diperankan oleh Hoshi Seventeen_)

Biasa dipanggil Faris;Ris;Bang Faris;Bangsat;Ris, di depan ada tiang masa lo kaga liat

Lahir di Jakarta, 15 Juni 1996

ig : akbarfaris

**_Sejarah Lahirnya Akbar Al-Farisy_**

Akbar Al-Farisy, pemuda muka banyak yang senang dipanggil Faris, anak bungsu dua bersaudara dari pasangan Muhammad Dedi Ridhani dan Cintya Al-Farisy. Lahir di Jakarta, 15 Juni 1996, iya selisih 5 hari dari Evan tapi sifatnya pasti bertolak belakang.

Merupakan mahasiswa semester 6 jurusan kedokteran di Universitas Islam Negeri, Tangerang.

Sudah ngekos sejak kelas 1 SMA padahal dia tinggal di perumahan sebelah :"

Sudah dibilang dari awal, dia punya muka banyak. Kalo di kosan dia stress, kalo di kampus dia pendiam cam ustadz. Kalo di kamar berduaan sama Daren... hmmmm _no comment_ gue takut dihajar Bantet :"

Gue ga ngerti kenapa dia milih kos-kosan yang jauh dari kampus. Tapi yah namanya Faris orangnya kurang-kurang gitu, apa sih yang bener di mata orang?

Suka ngintilin si Daren. Sudah tau tu anak emosiannya kelas paus malah distalking mulu kayak om-om.

Punya dede gemes segudang tapi tetep memilih Daren seorang :"

Jangan katain dia sipit meskipun faktanya dia emang sipit TT

Ciri-cirinya : berpipi tembam (ada rahangnya kok dikit), bermata sipit, yah mirip-mirip hamster lah, berambut hitam, suka gonta-ganti kepribadian:)

.

.

.

Aditya Baskara (_diperankan oleh Wonwoo Seventeen_)

Biasa dipanggil Adit;Dit;Tya;Ayank;Karen Gillan;Dit, udahan dong ngambeknya :(

Lahir di Malang, 17 Juli 1996

ig : karengillan96

**Sejarah Lahirnya Aditya Baskara**

Aditya Baskara atau kita sapa Adit, biar dia ga marah :) adalah anak tengah dari tiga bersaudara pasangan Muhammad Febrio Anggoro dan Erliyana Sari. Lahir di Malang, 17 Juli 1996, memegang peringkat sebagai manusia terdingin se-Indonesia, alhamdulillah belum memecahkan rekor muri :)

Kuliah di Universitas Indonesia, jurusan Hubungan Internasional, angkatan 2014. Singkat cerita dia adik tingkatnya Joshua.

MANIS SIH. CANTIK SIH CUMAN MULUTNYA ITU LOH. BIKIN ISTIGFAR 33x :"

Ga ada yang bisa melawan ke-tsundere-an seorang Adit. Tapi Candra bisa tahan kok, secara CINTA ITU BUTA GENGS.

Kalo di kos itu dia suka tidur, suka morotin Evan, suka manja-manja sama Dio, suka ngintilin kosmetik Joshua, suka nontonin Faris sama Evan main bekel dan suka nyampakkin Candra.

_#CandraSabarSquad2k17_

Pokoknya jauh-jauh aja deh kalau gamau dipedesin Si Cantik, untung menggairahkan :"

Ciri-cirinya : bermata rubah, sangat tajam dan sinis, datar sedatar dada author, cuma manja sama Dio, _savage_, berambut cokelat, manis kalo senyum (kalo)

.

.

.

Daren Nor Natan (_diperankan oleh Woozi Seventeen_)

Biasa dipangggil Daren;Ren;Ayang;Baby;Bantet;Ren, istigfarin mulut lo coba TT

Lahir di Manado, 22 November 1996

ig : darenornatan

**Sejarah Lahirnya Daren Nor Natan**

Sama kayak Adit, Daren juga merupakan sosok yang patut dihindari kalau mau selamat lahir batin :"

Daren Nor Natan, atau Daren adalah anak bungsu dua bersaudara dari pasangan suami istri Nathaniel Dion dan Virginia Nancy. Lahir di Manado, 22 November 1996, bisa dilihat dari kulit putihnya :)

Merupakan mahasiswa HI di Universitas Indonesia, singkat cerita satu kelas sama Adit. Iya, namanya kembar siam, cape atuh si Alfin misahin TT

Suka diplesetin jadi Setan. Karena emang nyebelin kaya setan, ah suka emosian juga kan orang ga salah malah dimarahin.

Dia cuma emosi kalo Faris udah senyum-senyum mesum sama dia. Anjir, biarpun dia comel begini tetep ga suka om-om! Hm, kalo udah di ranjang mah, yang ada minta digoyang mulu sama Faris. :"

Karena kesamaan Daren dan Adit, mereka dijuluki Iblis dan Setan. Sama sama tsundere, emosian, nyebelin, jahil, mulutnya pedes lebih dari cabe-cabean, cuek, bahkan ga segan-segan mau bunuh orang.

Jangan diganggu kalo mereka udah berdua ntar umur lo jadi pendek, ga sesuai sama catatan kematian TT

Ciri-cirinya : sudah bisa dipastikan (bantet) yes, berambut blonde, berwajah bayi, bersifat kerad, pokokny harus serba hati-hati kalau gak mau dipendekkin

.

.

.

Ananda Budi Hartanto (_diperankan oleh DK Seventeen_)

Biasa dipanggil Anan;Nan;ABH;BEHA;Bra;NAN BAYAR UANG KOSAN!

Lahir di Bandung, 18 Februari 1997

ig : anantaksendiri

**_Sejarah Lahirnya Ananda Budi Hartono_**

Ananda Budi Hartono, sebut saja Anan, merupakan anak tunggal, dari pasangan suami istri Farhan Said dan Mutiara Dina. Lahir di Bandung, 18 Februari 1997 dengan hidung kelewat mancung cam perosotan waterbom :) tapi gapapa aku suka kok maz 3

Sering dipanggil ABH atau BH. Mungkin mereka kurang belaian :(

Suka menghilang kalo menyangkut bayar uang kos :) tiba-tiba ditemukan saat Evan bayarin dulu :"

Mahasiswa semester 4 jurusan teknik mesin di ITB bareng Dio. Bedanya Dio kan teknik elektro.

Pacaran sama Joshua lagi jalan beberapa bulan dan KETIKUNGANNYA SANGAT TAJAM.

Musuhnya Candra. Tapi kalo lagi akur, kayak anak kucing, susah dipisahin.

RIBUT BUKAN MAIN. Heran akutu kenapa Joshua mau sama dia :( yaudahlah ya namanya jodoh kita pan tak tahu :"

Ciri-cirinya : berhidung mancung, bersuara emas, tapi kalo lagi gila jadi emas karatan, berambut cokelat, murah senyum sampe matanya sipit, gak pernah keliatan bayar kos

.

.

.

Candra Putra Madjid (_diperankan oleh Mingyu Seventeen_)

Biasa dipanggil Candra;Can;Sat;Ler;Bra;Tem;CAN, MASA UDAH SANGE SIH?!

Lahir di Jambi, 6 April 1997

ig : candraputra

**_Sejarah Lahirnya Candra Putra Madjid_**

Candra Putra Madjid.. aku harus kuat menghadapi ketampanannya :( biasa dipanggil Candra adalah anak bungsu dua bersaudara dari pasangan Nor Madjid dan Indriani Putri. Lahir di Jambi, 6 April 1997, bersyukur mendapat ketampanan dari sang Ayah dan juga kakak sulungnya. Tetapi, setiap manusia punya kekurangan kan ya... iya dia kurang belaian :"

SUKA TEBAR PESONA SAMA KOSAN CEWE SEBERANG RUMAH. CUMAN SAYANG, MEREKA TAU SAINGAN MEREKA SI ADIT JADI GA BERANI DEKETIN.

Kuliah di ITB jurusan teknik sipil seangkatan sama Anan.

IYA MUSUH ANAN JUGA KARENA INI ANAK PEMIMPIN KELOMPOK BUAT GODAIN JOSHUA.

Meskipun begitu, dia punya kesabaran agar diterima sama Adit yang pura-pura gatau kalo mereka serumah dah 5 tahun :)

Serba bisa tapi sengklek kadang-kadang. Suka mencelakakan dirinya agar cintanya diterima Adit.

Sudah kubilang, cinta itu buta ler.

Ciri-cirinya : paling tinggi, paling besar (?), bongsor, _tanned-skin bro_ ulala, yah visual nomor 1 kota santri, kerdus junior, dajjal

.

.

.

Arfanda Yunarto (_diperankan oleh The8 Seventeen_)

Biasa dipanggil Arfan;Fan;Dek;WOY BUDEK!

Lahir di Martapura, 7 November 1997

ig : arfanyuna

**Sejarah Lahirnya Arfanda Yunarto**

Arfanda Yunarto, butuh kesabaran untuk bisa berkenalan dengannya :). Panggilan Arfan, anak pertama dua bersaudara dari pasangan Effendy Nor dan Zulaikha Baid. Lahir di Martapura, 7 November 1997 dengan kecuekan yang luar biasa kuat mengalir dalam tubuh kurusnya :"

Budek! Lupa korek kuping kali. Dan ga pekaan. Sabar aja Evan tuh :"

Kuliah di ITB jurusan Teknik Informatika seangkatan Candra, Anan.

Teman Anan buat ngejelekkin Candra.

Punya keinginan buat jorokin Candra dari balkon samping kamar.

Ga pernah bisa akur kalo ada Candra. Pokoknya perang mulut terus sampai berbusa.

Sayang banget sama Alfin dan Joshua karna mereka berdua yang waras.

Lambat mikir. Entah kenapa bisa lulus di TI.

Cuma dia yang ngerti sama ucapannya sendiri, makanya pendiem. Yang sering nyerocos mah Evan.

Masih gebetan, dikodein ga peka mulu capek ah Evan!

Terkadang dia bisa jadi pendengar yang baik, terkadang gaes :"

Ciri-cirinya : berambut cokelat, manis dan imut, kurus (padahal dia kuat banget makan), setinggi adit, telmi, sangat cuek, bomatan

.

.

.

Muhammad Adi Perdana (_diperankan oleh Seungkwan Seventeen_)

Biasa dipanggil Adi;Adek;Mbul;Ndut;Goyang dulu dong sini..

Lahir di Pontianak, 16 Januari 1998

ig : adiperdana

**_Sejarah Lahirnya Muhammad Adi Perdana_**

Muhammad Adi Perdana, seorang bocah kebanyakan micin yang dipanggil Adi. Anak bungsu tiga bersaudara, putra satu-satunya dari pasangan suami istri Herianto Perdana dan Annisa Fitriyani. Karena paling ganteng -menurut mamanya- dia sangat disayangi dan dimanjakan. Bisa dilihat dari ukuran tubuhnya :"

Lahir di Pontianak, 16 Januari 1998 dan kuliah di Universitas Indonesia jurusan ahli gizi. Alasannya karena ingin mencicipi semua makanan :"

Alasan yang... fagh sekali :"

Bohay.

Seksi.

Montok luar dalem :( kesayangannya Dio, Evan, sama Candra. Emang tuh betiga demennya yang montok-montok.

Tukang gosip. Ghibah merupakan hobi nomor satu seorang Adi.

Ribut. Sama kaya Anan. Kalo mereka kolab, satu komplek kompak pindah hunian.

Gebetannya si Hades. Kalo sama tuh anak, dia bisa tenang sedikit.

Sedikit...

Ciri-cirinya : montoqs, gembul, favorit seme kosan, menggemaskan, berambut blonde, dan suka makan

.

.

.

Muhammad Hadis Bukhari (_diperankan oleh Vernon Seventeen_)

Biasa dipanggil Hades;Deus;Dek;IMAMIN AKU DONG QAQA :(

Lahir di Tangerang, 18 Februari 1998

gapunya ig

**_Sejarah Lahirnya Muhammad Hadis Bukhari_**

Muhammad Hadis Bukhari atau bisa dipanggil Hadis dan Hades, merupakan putra sulung dua bersaudara dari pasangan Muhammad Jefry Muslim dan Khadijah Syarif. Lahir pada tanggal 18 Februari 1998, iya terpaut satu tahun sama Anan, tapi tenang kelakuannya beda banget sumpah.

Sesuai dengan namanya, anak ini alim setengah mampus. Jenius juga loh :) pokoknya idaman semua pria maupun wanita.

Jangan bilang kek gitu di depan Adi ya. Ntar lu dijadikan makan malem sama dia :(

Rajin mengaji dan dulunya Qori. Solat ga pernah ditinggal, zakat selalu ditunaikan, puasa ga pernah bolong.

Iya kan.. Gue tau lu pengen diimamin sama Hades.

Sekali lagi jangan bilang gitu di depan Adi.

Kuliah di Universitas Indonesia jurusan kedokteran. Telah menyelesaikan uas semester dua dengan Alfin sebagai kakak pembimbingnya.

Tenang, nanti kalo dia udah jadi dokter beneran, dia yang bakal bimbing kamu. Iya, ke jalan yang benar.

Kalem dan ga neko-neko, biasa ngaji di mesjid dekat kosan. Biar pada kesurupan semua :(

Ciri-cirinya : bule abis, kalem super duper kalem, berambut blonde, gak pernah macem-macem, bisa ngeruqiyah orang

.

.

.

Airlangga Ara (_diperankan oleh Dino Seventeen)_

Biasa dipanggil Erlang;Dek;Dede;TEBAR PESONA TERUS LO! BELAJAR SANA!

Lahir di Yogyakarta, 11 Februari 1999

ig : erlangbukanelang

**_Sejarah Lahirnya Airlangga Ara_**

Airlangga Ara, si bocah paling muda, adalah anak bungsu dua bersaudara yang paling disayang kedua orangtuanya, Abiandra Juna dan Andini Hakim. Lahir di Yogyakarta, 11 Februari 1999.

Baru saja lulus dari SMA 1 Jakarta dengan nilai yang lumayan baik. Sebagai orangtua asuh, Dio dan Alfin harus memastikan anak bungsu mereka mulus saat masuk perguruan tinggi.

Suka nongkrong di depan teras rumah, ya hitung-hitung tebar pesona juga kan ke kosan ciwi di seberang. Punya Bu Hami juga sih, tapi kan Erlang harus jaga kesopanan kalo mau dapet pacar :"

Mendaftar di Universitas Indonesia jurusan akuntansi. Lulus sbmptn berkat ajaran Hades :)

Paling normal, penggaris aja kalah :( ga suka cowo, eh sebenarnya sih... diem-diem aja ya, dia suka sama Daren, dan iri sama Faris yang bisa deket sama si Bantet.

Bahkan dia punya julukan sendiri buat Daren, Kakak Mungil :" comel yak 3 perasaan tersebut sering tumbuh kalo mereka udah ibadah bareng pas hari minggu.

Tapi dia sadar kok, bertepuk sebelah pantat :"

Karena termuda, dia yang paling disayang Alfin.

Ciri-cirinya : berambut cokelat, agak miriplah sama daren, terkadang usil, dan calon kerdus junior generasi kedua setelah Candra:)

.

.

.

Nyapnyap nih gue jelasin intro

Begitulah singkat perkenalan manusia-manusia kurbel yang tinggal dalam situ. Terlalu unik dan bermacam bentuk, untung pemilik kos sabar.

Bagaimanakah keseharian mereka? Berapa banyak drama yang akan ditunjukkan?

Nantikan saja

Jangan kemana mana

_**Stay tune for next update**_

.

.

.

Bila ada yang kurang jelas silakan tinggalkan review di bawah ini ya gengs _saranghae_


	2. Sepenggal Cerita 1

**LIFE OF LOCAL BOYS' AU**

**#CERITA SEHARI-HARI**

**#TUNGGAKAN ANAN**

**#SORE HARI KOTA SANTRI**

***Penjelasan** :

_Italic_ : _flashback_

_**Bold Italic **_: Komentar Penghuni

Natural : Masa Kini

***Warning : resiko tanggung sendiri;**

.

.

.

"ANAN! BAYAR UANG KOS OY!"

SYUUTTT

BRAK

"ANJ-"

Suasana di kota santri sangat mencekam. Seorang mahasiswa teknik mesin semester 4 sedang membatu saat dirinya menabrak seseorang.

Ini seperti menuliskan namanya di death note.

"DASAR BEHA LO! NGAPAIN SIH PAKE LARI SEGALA?!"

Anan memejamkan mata. Berdoa pada Allah jangan sampai umurnya dipendekkin betulan. Aduh, dia belum ujian praktek merakit mesin, masa udah mati muda sih. Belum juga ngelamar Joshua meskipun udah diena-enain sampe mampus.

Kilat-kilat mata Daren semakin tajam. Bahkan ibu kos pun takut.

"Mati dah gue, mati..." gumam Anan masih memejamkan mata erat-erat.

"Ren, udah jangan dipelototin terus," terdengar suara lembut Joshua. "Anan ga sengaja kok,"

Daren menghembuskan napas kasar, "Iya mak. UNTUNG ADA JOSHUA, SELAMAT LO BEHA!" Kemudian tuh bocah kekurangan kalsium pergi menaiki tangga.

Ibu kos dapat bernapas lega, ia mencolek bahu Anan kembali hingga mau tak mau si hidung mancung cam perosotan TK itu menoleh dan menyengir kuda.

"Yes, mam?"

"Mam, mam, mam, mam, lu katain gue mampus ya?!"

Elah si ibu kos baper.

"CEPAT BAYAR LU UDAH NUNGGAK 3 BULAN!"

Teriakan wanita berumur 50 tahun lebih tersebut menyadarkan Anan dari keterpurukan. Telinganya pengang akibat tekanan turgor yang diberikan oleh wanita di hadapannya. Terasa memusingkan dan memutar kepala sejenak.

"WOY! GAUSAH PURA-PURA PINGSAN LO!"

"Bu Hami.." sapa Evan lembut bak pantat bayi, ibu kos menoleh, meleleh seketika melihat senyum manis Si Holkay. "Gini deh, daripada tekanan darah tingginya kumat, mending Evan lunasin dulu uang kosnya Anan,"

"Aduh nak." Bu Hami tercengang, "terima kasih loh.."

Evan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompet kulitnya. Memberikan secara halus kepada sang ibu kos tersayang. Bagaikan kejatuhan durian runtuh, Bu Hami mengecupi uang berwarna merah tersebut.

"Makasih ya, Nak Evan! Dan elu!" Tunjuk beliau pada Anan. "Awas lu kalo bulan depan nunggak lagi!"

Anan hanya mengulum senyum pahit.

Setelah kepergian ibu kos, Evan menatap tajam pada Anan.

"Lu gantiin duit gue sekarang."

"Anjir, bang! Tunggu dulu napa, biarkan gue benapas.." sahutnya tak mau kalah. Kemudian, ia merogoh kantong celana, mendapati uang 50 ribu di dalamnya. "Noh, sisanya nyicil. Adios!" Dalam kecepatan seribu langkah anlene, Anan berhasil kabur kembali meninggalkan Evan yang cengok.

"WOY ANJIR GUE UDAH BAYAR 4 JUTA BANGSAT!"

.

.

.

Yap, tipikal holkay kecolongan. Gapapa Evan tuh :)

.

.

.

Kos-kosan kembali ramai. Bias matahari sore memasuki celah setiap jendela di rumah itu. Volume televisi di ruang tengah terdengar memberitakan sebuah gosip.

Oke kita sudah bisa menduga siapa yang menonton.

"Kak Alfin, sini deh!" Teriak Adi memegangi remote, takut si Erlang nyuri dan mindah channel tiba-tiba.

Alfin yang baru habis mandi, melangkahkan kaki, menghampiri Adi. "Kenape?"

"Raisa tunangan sama Hamish Daud! Hari ini hari patah hati nasional, Kak!" Jawabnya antusias.

Ingin rasanya Alfin menjejalkan remote televisi di tenggorokan Adi kalau dia masih punya hati. Untungnya dia masih punya.

"Lah terus urusannya sama lu apa?"

"Gapapa, pengen ngasih tau aja.." balas si ahli gizi cuek.

Alfin diam, mengelus dada yang tidak terbalut handuk. Dia melirik Erlang sedikit.

"Mak mau diwakilkan buat ngejotos anak ini?"

Pemuda berambut blonde tersebut hanya menggeleng, "Jangan buang waktumu, Nak. Perjalanan masih panjang,"

"Seperti titit gue yang panjang dan memuaskan," celetuk Candra memamerkan gigi taringnya.

PLETAK

"ANJIR SAKIT KAK!"

"Otak lu tuh dibaikin dikit, konslet.." sahut Alfin kalem lalu masuk ke kamar. Melewatkan tawa Erlang yang terlalu nyaring dan Adi yang kesedakan minum saking lucunya.

.

.

.

Begitulah sore kosan kota santri. Sangat berfaedah sekali.

.

.

.

apa apaan nih


End file.
